Switching elements used in power semiconductor devices such as power modules are required to switch higher electric currents at high speeds. However, if the switching elements receive electromagnetic radiation from nearby electronic devices, the switching operation may be delayed and power loss may be increased. In addition, the switching elements emit electromagnetic radiation during operation, which may interfere with nearby electronic devices.
JP-A-2005-353713 discloses a semiconductor device having a semiconductor element as a switching element and an electrical conductor for electromagnetic shielding. The electrical conductor is disposed over the semiconductor element to block electromagnetic waves to and from the semiconductor element. In one example, the electromagnetic shielding conductor is composed of a plurality of metal wires. In another example, the electromagnetic shielding conductor is composed of a lead frame having holes. Incorporating such an electrical conductor for electromagnetic shielding, however, is not desirable to reduce the size of the semiconductor device.